


Duh

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauske thought it would be obvious to the blonde, but then he forgot how dumb he was. Written with xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duh

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at the ebony haired boy. "Come train with me!"

"No, Im tired. I didnt sleep last night since someone forgot to relieve me from watch last night." Sauske pulled his arm back.

Naruto lowered his head. "Oh yeah..." He sat next to Sasuke, staring at him.

Sauske huffed and closed his eyes.

"You're really beautiful." Naruto said, not even thinking.

Sauske opened one eye and looked at Naruto in confusion.

"Ah... What I mean is, y-you're handsome. That's why all the girls like you after all." Naruto stuttered, flushing in embarrassment.

Sauske smirked. "Yeah but I dont care about them."

"Why not, they all seem to love you." Naruto huffed.

"Because I like you, idiot." Sauske huffed.

Naruto flushed. "Y-you like me?"

"Duh. You're my boyfriend."

"W-Well yeah, but you've never really told me you like me before." Naruto stuttered out.

"I thought it would be obvious since I asked you to be my boyfriend." Sauske raised an eyebrow.

Naruto looked down, trying to hide his flushed face. "We'll I like you too."

Sauske tilted his face up gently. "Do you?" He mumbled.

"Duh." Naruto teased.

"Well, I love you." Sauske smiled.

"I love you too." Naruto mumbled.

Sauske smirked. "Cute."

"You're such a dummy." Naruto smiled.

"You're worse."

"Shut up." Naruto leaned in kissing Sasuke gently.

Sauske shrugged. "Nah."

"Jerk." Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Idiot."

"I love you too." Naruto teased, kissing his nose.


End file.
